


Open Secret

by slightlyjillian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-EW. Dorothy opened her Christmas present early. And why not? She is the president after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> hey, before the whole 15 years-later Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop thing happens, I figured I'd do it _my way_ first. haha.

That the ESUN President had an off-and-on again affair with her Preventer liaison had to be the worst kept secret since Milliardo Peacecraft resurrected as the leader of the Terra 2 project. That Nikolai Petrov remained oblivious to the common knowledge of their relationship amused Dorothy Catalonia well enough, so she endured his constant, surreptitious behaviors.

Christmas remained a necessary holiday of the political systems. As she sat in her office, Dorothy leaned back to appreciate the view of decorative bulbs and snow through her window. The sunset had all but taken every light of day behind the treeline. The main road would be full with after work traffic, but the landscaping cleverly disguised her proximity to the mass public. A narrow lane looped to the front door below, but no vehicles traveled that route. In a few weeks, guests and spectators would line the entryway for the Christmas party.

The big show of the celebration would be her annual state of the universe speech. She'd trusted assistants to come up with something appropriately romantic and stern, the same voice which won her the election--the Dorothy Catalonia who inspired patriotism and a little healthy self-consciousness. Quatre had visited long enough to reassure her that he would have the music well in hand, so she gave him the contact information for the director of social events.

She turned away from the window and chuckled. Quatre Winner was marvelously forgiving to the person who stabbed him with a dueling foil when they were children. Although, it seemed he still had difficulty moving beyond his own short-comings. They'd dated briefly when it became apparent, to Dorothy at least, that the young man couldn't bring himself to be part of a _family._ He hid it well with his circle of friends and the broad flock of Maganac officers following in Quatre's shadow.

A small window appeared on her laptop screen waking the machine from its dark slumber. She opened the message.

_Most likely won't get to see you very long this holiday. Sally's complaining that Chang needs a vacation and that I take too much time off. Said short of a presidential order I'm supposed to have this paperwork done by year end. _

Dorothy chuckled. She did abuse her privileges where Nichol was concerned. She might need to send Sally an apology, perhaps a bottle of South African chardonnay.

_If it hasn't arrived by now, I hope you like the present. Happy Christmas, NP._

She set her chin against the knuckles of her upraised fist. Leaning so that her hair spilled to the side, Dorothy studied the unwrapped case and Nichol's idea of a gift inside.

"So subtle," she murmured fondly.

Every president needed a set of antique dueling pistols.


End file.
